


How can you be so bad but feel so good? {Mod x Loki} [first story]

by ModBublitz



Series: The Avengers w/ Mod [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModBublitz/pseuds/ModBublitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mod is a new agent that gets babied by Steve, Capetian America, and Tony Stark. The couple always warn her about missions and such, but when she is sent on one to capture the black and green god, the duo freak out. She goes missing and the search is on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you be so bad but feel so good? {Mod x Loki} [first story]

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning, so not much happens.

Mod was a new to the Avengers. She joined after she was discovered broken and alone. But was it not for her talents, she wouldn't be with them still. She was very different. She could remember any detail and find any escape from situations. She could becomes someone's best friend in minutes, and figure out a puzzle in seconds. She had the best memory and was often taken on missions to help with problems. But there was always two men who would come along to keep her safe. Captain America babied her like a sister and Tony Stark would tease her like a daughter.

One mission was to send her out to look for an object. It was a solo mission, and as much as Steve and Tony hated it, they had to let the girl go. She had been ready for weeks and gained the courage to go. 

Mod was flown out and dropped off. But the jet didn't land, no. He outfit cam equipped with rockets in her boots to soften her landing. She lands silently and looks around the quiet forest she was sent to. It was warm and bright, but horrifying at the same time, as there was mist around the area. She pulls earbuds from her belt's pocket and set them in her ears, turning on music. It was one of her two was to focus. After taking a scan of the area, she starts walking.  
Mod was keeping an eye out for any deformations in the natural surroundings. So far, nothing. She was told that she was looking for a figure, 6 feet, black hair, old outfit. He wealed a staff made of gold and a blue gem... Who the hell was Mod looking for!? Getting impatient, she started singing along with the music in her ears. She sang along with The Monster by Eminem. It was loud, so she sang loudly, but swiftly. She got the tone, words, and length of each not right. But this drew attention...

A dark, tall figure lingered in the woods, watching her clear as day, but she could not see him for there was mist in the way. The man watches as the words flew from her mouth and she danced around happily, all the wile keeping focus. Her song ended on a high note and then she stopped to breath. The man slowly closes in on her when these words come from her lips.  
"Should I stay... Would it be a sin... If I.. can't help.. Falling in love.. with.. you..." She sings, he voice softer then silk. The man stood behind her as the words flowed. She then stops he walking and singing, peeking around. The man follows her movements, walking around her as she spun around. Unfortunately Mod saw the man's cap and stopped. She waits then drops to her knees, spinning on her toes and tripping the man. She returns to her standing positions and looks down. She was so proud because she had found the man she was after.

Loki laufeyson, The mischief god.


End file.
